1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage media loading and unloading apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus and method for diverting the impact applied to a side rail elevator or side cam elevator in a storage medium load and unload apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
The field of information storage has developed over recent decades to include many types of storage media. Magnetic storage media, such as tape or discs, enjoy widespread use in industry and private activities. Magnetic information storage typically uses cassettes storing either tape or discs that are inserted into read and/or write devices for accessing information on the medium or writing information to the medium.
The techniques used to load and unload storage media into a read/write device typically include a magazine or shuttle for moving the storage medium into and out of a space within the read/write device. When the storage medium is inside the shuttle, the storage medium is placed in proximity with a head that accesses information on the storage medium. A magnetic coupling system is typically used to hold the storage medium onto a supply side motor.
When loading the storage medium into the shuttle, an impact force is transferred from the shuttle to the elevator. Side rail elevator actuation mechanisms for lifting and lowering the shuttle away from and into proximity with a read or write device typically include guide pins that extend from side surfaces of the shuttle and engage with a moveable side plate that supplies vertical or horizontal motion to the shuttle. The impact force delivered to the guide pins may damage or shear the guide pins from the shuttle surface. The force that is transferred from the guide pin to the actuator side plate may damage the side plate as well.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism that diverts the impact force away from the guide pins of an elevator in a storage medium load and unload apparatus.